Late Night At the Bar
by Kenny143
Summary: Germany invites all the nations out for drinks, and Prussia has a little too much. This was an RP I did with someone, but I don't know who they are so credit to you random stranger. Yaoi and uke!america.


It was late Friday night at the bar. Germany had offered drinks all around after a meeting, and Prussia was drunk. Not the type of couldn't walk drunk, the drunk when you know your drunk. He took advantage and used it as an excuse to go around hitting on everybody. He was having a great time when he stopped seeing someone at the bar. It was America, and Prussia thought he was looking pretty good. He walked up behind the young nation, throwing his arms around him and cupping his crotch.

"Now your vital regions belong to the awesome me! Kesesese" Prussia cackled.

"Prussia?! How drunk are you!?" America yelled.

Prussia thought for a moment. "Pfft! Hell if I know!" He laughed, squeezing Florida though America's jeans.

"S-stop it!" he said, blushing. Prussia smiled, licking up the back of the younger nation's neck, nipping at it as he unzipped the pants and moved one hand down the front of them, into his boxers. America shuddered and turned redder, if that was possible. Had the other nation gone insane? Anyone could see what they were doing!

"Wait…not here! What if someone sees?" America whispered.

"Just relax" Prussia purred, gripping around Florida and squeezing.

"Ahh.." America moaned, starting to give in. Prussia licked his lips moving his other hand to the youngers head, taking Nantucket between two fingers and rubbing. America whimpered and looked up. Germany was looking right at him! He got up and ran to the bathroom. 'Germany's gunna kill me' he thought. Prussia smirked and waved to his brother.

"Hey West!" he said, heading to the bathroom after America. When he got there, he saw America standing there with a tent in the front of his pants.

"H-hey" America said awkwardly. Prussia smirked and kesesesed at him.

"Hey Al, you want me to.." He walked up to him and cupped the bulge in his pants. "…Relieve some pressure?" America moaned and bucked up into his hand.

"Yes" he said. Prussia grinned and pushed America into a stall, locking the door behind him. He grabbed the smaller nation and pulled him in close, crashing their lips together.

America wrapped his hands around the taller man's neck and started kissing back. Pinning him to the wall, Prussia ground their hips together hard, moaning gently into the American's mouth. He pulled away, kissing and biting the tanned neck as he went down.

America wrapped one leg behind Prussia and started moving his hips in sync with the other "Mmm Prussia" he moaned, tangling his hands in his hair. Unbuttoning America's jeans, he stuck his hand don't the front, swirling his fingers around the head.

"Oh! Please..don't stop" America said, his hips bucking upwards.

"Beg for the awesome me, American…" Prussia said grinding his member between Al's legs. "How bad do you want my five meters inside your body?"

America looked away. "B-but heroes don't beg" he mumbled.

"I could leave you hard you know" Prussia reminded him, narrowing his eyes as he smirked.

America swallowed his pride and gave in. "Please Prussia…I want you inside me" he said.

"How badly?" Prussia asked, slipping his hand into the back of the others trousers, rubbing a finger against his virgin entrance.

America moaned softly trying to push down against them. "So badly" he said.

Prussia pushed a finger inside him. "Okay, but only cause you begged like a little slut for it~" he said.

"Ahh…I'm not a slut" America said closing his eyes.

"But you make such a cute slut" Prussia said, pushing another finger inside, scissoring them. "Don't deny it baby" he purred in a deep sexy voice.

"Yes…nnn f-faster" America moaned.

Prussia pressed against the tight walls, searching for his special spot. 'Fuck..maybe if I press here' he thought, pressing hard against a certain spot inside the American.

"Ahh!" America moaned arching up. "T-there..hit there again" he begged, clinging to the other.

Licking his lips, the Prussian man began thrusting them in and out, jabbing them into that one spot hard and dead on each time.

"Please….I want you inside me" America begged.

"As you wish baby" Prussia purred, pulling his fingers out and making quick work of removing America's pants and boxers, unzipping his own and pulling his erection out.

"And now…" He lined himself up, moving so his lips brushed against America's as they spoke. "Your vital regions are mine" He pressed a kiss against the blonds lips as he pushed in.

"P-Prussia…it hurts" He said, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Prussia rubbed the blonde's thighs, kneading them as he stopped moving. "Yeah, I know…" He murmured, kissing all over America's face to keep him calm.

America started to relax. "O-okay..move" Prussia nodded, grunting as he pulled out and thrust back in, groaning at the heat as he went in slowly.

America leaned in kissing him. Prussia kissed back, thrusting in balls deep, hitting America's prostate. "Mmm" America moaned into the kiss before pulling away. Prussia grinned with success, griping the American's thighs as he started going hard and fast

. America's mind was clouded with lust. "Prussia…ahh"

"Scream my awesome name, scream it!" Prussia ordered, pulling out almost all the way and thrusting hard back in, hitting his sweet spot dead on.

"Prussia! Ooh yes!" America screamed, loud enough for people outside to hear. Prussia groaned out America's name, through with teasing him. He was way too aroused to wait, fucking him hard and fast now.

America could barely think. All he felt was pleasure. "I-I'm close" He moaned out, clawing his nails down Prussia's back.

"Y-yeah. Me too" Prussia said, wrapping his arms around America's body as he thrust in and out. He licked at Al's cowlick, taking it between his lips and sucking it slow.

"Prussia I'm gunna..a-ahh!" America didn't have time to finish his sentence before he was coming all over himself and the other nation. The taller nation groaned in pleasure, releasing inside the blonde hard. He slid out with a slick popping noise, putting the other down. America lowered his head, his bangs falling in front of his face.

"Well America, that was fun" Prussia said, pulling up his boxers and pants. "We should do it again sometime" He said as he walked out, leaving America in the stall a mess.

"Y-yeah..We should" America said, not entirely believing what had just happened.


End file.
